Sentimientos al paso del tiempo
by Ayacrawford-Reichan
Summary: Se supone que es despues del final de G-Rev. lemon(KaiRei) (oneshot)


DISCLAIMER: Beyblade y sus personajes son propiedad de Takao Aoki pero algún día me pertenecerán y haré lo que quiera con ellos...o eso espero...

Resumen: Se supone que es un tiempo después del final de beyblade G-Revolution Obviamente Rei/Kai lemon, si no te gusta no lo leas y si lo lees que sea bajo tu propio riesgo (oneshot)

Sentimientos al paso del tiempo...

Era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba con tal intensidad que hacía que la gente se sintiera feliz por el gran clima.

En la gran ciudad de Nueva York un joven caminaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en todo ese tiempo...

_** Si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo aquella vez **_

No dejaba de repetirse a si mismo, no lo había hecho desde que había pasado...se detuvo en una cafetería y entro, se sentó y ordeno un café, mientras se lo llevaban miro hacia afuera y vio a dos jóvenes amantes abrazándose el uno al otro, el solo sonrió y se limito a mira hacia otro lado...

**_ Ya han pasado 6 años desde la ultima vez que te vi, me pregunto como estarás _**

Al comenzar a tomar su taza de café vinieron a su mente muchos recuerdos del pasado, de todas las personas que habían estado en su vida, a las mismas que había dejado atrás...de todas en especial le vino el recuerdo de un joven muy importante el solo recordarlo le hizo sentir muchas cosas, sin darse cuenta, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Al sentirla, inmediatamente la seco y se dijo a si mismo...

**_ Es increíble que aun me duela tu recuerdo...pero...tu siempre estas en mi corazón no puedo negar que aun te amo, sin embargo creo que no volveré a verte nunca mas y eso me duele... _**

Sintió como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta e inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en otras cosas, no era ni el lugar ni el momento para ponerse sentimental. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora que era, pago el café y salio corriendo de allí.

_** Si llego tarde de nuevo al trabajo van a correrme y no puedo permitirme ese lujo... **_

Al llegar al trabajo checo su tarjeta y se fue directamente a su lugar, comenzó su trabajo y entonces abrió el único cajón que tenia en su pequeño escritorio para sacar unos papeles que necesitaba y se encontró con una vieja foto.

En ella se podía ver a dos chicos abrazados y sonriendo, uno de ellos era él, en ese entonces era diferente, vestía ropajes de su tierra natal, China, y tenía el cabello tan largo que era la envidia de muchas chicas...

El otro joven...bueno el otro joven era ese chico por el cual muchos chicos y chicas suspiraban por un poco de su atención, ese que no hacía caso a nadie y que solo se había dejado domar por él... ese chico vestía sus acostumbrados pantalones azules y su camiseta negra pero en vez de su chaleco negro con vivos rojos y amarillos traía puesta una gabardina negra...

Se quedo mirando la foto unos minutos y susurro un nombre.

_**-Kai...-**_

_**-Wow, seguro que ese chico es apuesto, es tu novio Rei?-**_

_**-Paula! no es...-**_

**_-Descuida, no me molesta que pienses en tu novio en horas de trabajo, siempre y cuando lo hagas bien y déjame decirte querido que vas atrasado para la junta y creeme estoy segura que a Scott no va a agradarle eso...-_**

**_-Estas loca la junta comenzara hasta dentro de... oh dios empezó hace cinco minutos!-_**

Rei comienza a tomar sus cosas apresuradamente y se detiene mira la foto una vez más y la vuelve a dejar en el cajón y se va hacia la sala de juntas...

Ya por la noche en su departamento se tumba en la cama e intenta dormir pero al cerrar sus ojos lo único que consigue es recordar aquellos días en los que su vida era tan diferente, después de la ultima pelea que tuvieron con los chicos de Bega, los días en los que el y Kai comenzaron a verse como algo más que simples amigos. En ese entonces él y Yuriy se quedaron una temporada en la mansión de Kai. Tyson y Max estaban en sus respectivas casas y los demás chicos los visitaban de vez en cuando, después de vivir por unos meses el y Kai ya eran novios.

Los chicos les hacían algo de burla porque si bien sabían que a Rei le gustaban los chicos, resulto algo sorprendente cuando Kai tambien lo confeso.

tambien recuerda los últimos días que pasaron juntos...

**_-Mmmmm...Oigan que les parece si vamos a algún lado?-_**

_**-A mi me parece bien Tyson pero no sabemos si Kai y Rei quieran venir-**_

**_-Y por que no habríamos de ir? Kai y yo no tenemos planes-_**

**_-Bien, sonara algo infantil pero les iba a proponer que fuéramos al parque de diversiones, ustedes saben seguro que podremos divertirnos...-_**

_**-Me parece bien! Jefe que dices?-**_

**_-Bueno Max, la elección de Tyson es un poco rara pero tambien creo que podríamos divertirnos, ustedes que dicen?-_**

_**-Detesto los parques de diversiones...-**_

**_-Kai! por favor si?- Rei usa una técnica muy sucia...pone cara triste y con "lagrimas" en los ojos suplica... -Por favor?-_**

_**-...Como quieran...-**_

_**-Bien iremos todos juntos!-**_

**_-Calmate Max, si iremos todos pero yo creo que tendrá que ser mañana porque ya es muy tarde y yo debo volver a casa...-_**

**_-Tienes razón jefe, digo así podemos ir todo el día y divertirnos...Kai, Rei están de acuerdo?-_**

_**-...Me parece bien...que hay de ti Rei?-**_

**_-Oye, si tu vas mañana yo voy tambien, no tienes que preguntar-_**

_**-Bien entonces hasta mañana debo ir a casa hasta luego chicos!-**_

_**-Espera jefe! podemos llevarte, que dices?-**_

_**-Bien, gracias Rei-**_

_**-Que dices tu Maxie te llevamos?-**_

**_-Em...No gracias mi papa vendrá por mi en unos momentos-_**

**_-OK, entonces nos vemos- (afuera esta el carro de Kai se suben y se van)_**

_**-...Entonces...te quedas...-**_

**_-Tyson me quedare solo porque en verdad deseo hacerlo, pero tú tienes que prometer que esto no lo sabrá nadie...-_**

_**-Si eso es lo que quieres por mi esta bien Maxie-**_

Después de dejar a Kenny, Rei y Kai llegaban a la mansión donde Yuriy los esperaba con una gran sonrisa...

**_-Bienvenidos chicos, les fue bien en el día de hoy?-_**

**_-...Pasa algo Yuriy? No sueles recibirnos así porque si...-_**

**_-Me conoces mucho Kai, necesito hablar contigo, te espero en el estudio, no tardes, buenas noches Rei- (se marcha en dirección al estudio)_**

_**-Enseguida te alcanzo Rei- (lo besa y se va tras Yuriy)**_

**_-Será algo malo? Espero que no...- _**

Sube y entra a la habitación que comparte con Kai, cierra la puerta tras el y se sienta en el pequeño peinador que tienen y comienza a soltarse el cabello, cuando termina toma el cepillo y comienza a cepillarselo.

Después de un rato se acerca a la ventana y esta mirando hacia afuera cuando de repente siente que dos fuertes brazos lo toman de la cintura, mira de reojo y ve que es Kai, sonrie y comienzan a platicar...

**_-Te ves hermoso esta noche, y con tu cabello suelto te ves más todavía-_**

_**-Exageras...y...puedo saber de que hablaste con Yuriy?-**_

_**-De nada en especial...tienes sueño?-**_

_**-Para nada-**_

**_-Entonces déjame ayudarte a dormir...-_**

Kai comienza a besar su cuello mientras desliza sus manos por el torso de Rei, este sonríe y se recarga mas en Kai, mientras este comienza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que según el le estorba, al hacerlo le quita la camisa y comienza a recorrer su hermoso cuerpo, al tocar su estomago Rei se estremece por completo, Kai sonríe y comienza a besar sus hombros y a morderlos delicadamente lo que ocasiona un pequeño gemido por parte de Rei, de alguna manera Rei se suelta y voltea para quedar de frente a Kai, lo besa y después de unos segundos le dice...

_**-Crees que solo tu puedes jugar?-**_

_**-Bueno eso no es lo que tengo planeado-**_

**_-Que bien, yo te demostrare que tambien puedo hacer que te estremezcas con una simple caricia o que te vuelvas loco con un solo roce de mi piel...-_**

_**-Oh...el gatito se ha vuelto salvaje...-**_

_**-Eso depende de como te comportes tu...-**_

Rei comenzó a besarlo y a empujarlo antes de que Kai se diera cuenta ya estaban en la cama, allí Rei se coloco encima de el y le quito la camisa.

Kai solo sonreía entonces Rei comenzó a besar su cuello y a acariciar el bello y perfecto cuerpo de Kai.

La respiración de ambos se volvió un poco más agitada y entonces Kai poso sus manos en las caderas de Rei y en un movimiento rápido por parte de Kai intercambiaron lugares, Rei solo sonrió y se abrazo fuertemente a Kai, no quería soltarlo pues sentía que si lo hacía el se iría de su lado...Kai le beso y deslizo sus manos hasta su cintura donde comenzaban los pantalones de Rei y se los quito deslizándolos suavemente...

_**-Kai...por favor no juegues más conmigo...quiero ser tuyo...-**_

**_-Ah...pero si eras tu el que quería jugar yo solo cumplo tus caprichos... tendrás que esperar...-_**

Kai sonrió maléficamente y siguió jugando con Rei hasta que al fin sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo en la más hermosa demostración de amor que puede haber en dos personas que se aman...

A la mañana siguiente Rei se despertó para encontrarse solo, de repente escucho gritos provenientes de abajo, se puso algo y bajo a investigar que sucedía y desde las escaleras pudo ver que Yuriy y Kai discutían acaloradamente...

**_-Oye no son ideas mías yo solo te digo lo que a mi me dicen y además no fue una petición fue una orden!-_**

_**-Ya te lo dije Yuriy de ninguna manera yo voy a...- **_

Antes de que terminara de hablar Yuriy desvió la mirada y vio Rei e interrumpió a Kai para que no terminara la frase...

_**-Muy buenos días Rei-**_

_**-...Buenos días Yuriy...-**_

_**-Me da gusto ver que despertaste...-**_

_**-Gracias...discutían por algo en especial?-**_

_**-Para nada ya habíamos terminado-**_

**_-Es cierto, yo ya me iba a mi habitación...-_**

**_-Oh...Por cierto Yuriy anoche escuche mucho ruido en tu habitación, paso algo?-_**

**_-...No, nada, es solo que ustedes hacían tanto ruido, que para no escucharlos me puse a mover algunas cosas...en fin espero que sigas disfrutando con Kai todas tus apasionadas noches...- comienza a subir las escaleras y se queda parado al lado de Rei y en voz baja le dice "mientras puedas" y se marcha._**

_**-Que pasa Kai?-**_

_**-No es nada Rei...hay que arreglarnos o llegaremos tarde con los chicos-**_

**_-Es cierto será lo mejor...-_**

Y así se pasaron el día divirtiéndose con sus amigos, los siguientes días fueron iguales siempre divirtiéndose, dos semanas después un día Rei se encontraba a solas en casa, cuando vio que Yuriy llego y entonces comenzó a hablar con él...

_**-Yuriy podemos hablar un segundo?-**_

_**-...Esta bien me sobra un poco de tiempo...-**_

**_-Bueno veras, últimamente veo que tu y Kai platican cosas que obviamente tu no quieres que yo sepa pues cuando lo hacen, hablan en privado o hablan en Ruso, yo solo quiero saber si puedo ayudar en algo...-_**

**_-...así que ya te diste cuenta...bien te lo diré sin rodeos...Kai y yo volveremos a Rusia dentro de algunas horas...-_**

_**-Que? debes de estar bromeando...-**_

**_-No, no bromeo, él no quería decírtelo porque de seguro tu no querrías ir con el y lo convencerías de quedarse cosa que el no puede ni debe hacer...el abuelo lo espera ya que Kai debe de hacerse cargo de las empresas Hiwatari...tu serías un impedimento...porque no dejas a Kai y tu haces tu vida con alguien mas? seguro encontraras a alguien...-_**

_**-...-**_

_**-Mira el...el esta en un nivel en el que tu no puedes alcanzarlo...-**_

**_-Pero yo lo amo y no me importa lo que me digas me quedare a su lado, así tenga que ir a Rusia con él y dejar todo atrás no me importara porque lo amo!-_**

_**-Me temía que dijeras eso...desafortunadamente no puedo permitirlo...-**_

De repente Rei siente que lo golpean en la cabeza y antes de quedar inconsciente escucha unas voces a lo lejos...

**_ Estas seguro de esto Yuriy? Porque con esto ya no hay marcha atrás _**

**_-Lo se...pero Kai no quiere irse si Rei esta aquí...y si el no esta...-_**

_** Kai se ira...pero... le mentiras? **_

**_-Así debe de ser...ya sacaron las cosas de Rei?-_**

_**+Claro no te preocupes...+**_

_**/Y la nota esta lista/**_

**_-OK ahora llévenselo, seamos amables déjenlo afuera de la casa de Max...así estará lejos del aeropuerto y no llegara a tiempo...después yo me encargare de llevar a Kai...nos vemos en el aeropuerto OK?-_**

_** Entendido! **_

Después de unas horas Rei despertó y se encontró en una habitación conocida.

_**-En donde...-**_

**_-Al fin despiertas Rei, que fue lo que paso?-_**

_**-Max?...como?-**_

**_-Oh yo no se, mí padre me llamo muy alarmado y me dijo que tu estabas aquí, que habías aparecido tirado en la puerta y además algo golpeado...así que Tyson, Jefe y yo vinimos...-_**

**_-Es cierto Rei nos asustamos mucho, cuando Max nos lo dijo así que corrimos hacia acá...-_**

**_-Por cierto, donde esta Kai?-_**

**_-Kai?...oh no! debo irme rápido, tengo que alcanzarlo!- _**

Se levanta y se cae porque le duele un poco el cuerpo pero se vuelve a levantar y entonces Tyson lo detiene...

_**-Rei espera estas lastimado!-**_

**_-Suéltame Tyson!- Empuja a Tyson y este cae con Max y Jefe. -Yo voy a alcanzar a Kai! no me importa como pero lo voy a alcanzar...solo...tengo que llegar al aeropuerto...-_**

**_-Rei...espera aquí le diré a mi papa que nos lleve-_**

_**-Gracias Max...-**_

Después de unos minutos iban en el auto del papa de Max a toda velocidad, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, Rei solo iba agachado tratando de recordar las frías palabras de Yuriy, no, el no iba a dejar a Kai y seguro que el no le dejaría tampoco...pero, recuerda que esas personas hablaban de una nota...sería que le darían a Kai una nota falsa?...tambien recuerda haber escuchado que Yuriy dijo que si habían sacado sus cosas...que había pasado? porque Yuriy no quería que estuviera con Kai?...

Al fin llegan y Rei baja corriendo y los demás van tras él, Rei no ve a Kai ni a Yuriy por ningún lado, así que se acerca a preguntar...

**_-Disculpe señor, busco a alguien...-_**

_**-Este no es lugar joven...-**_

**_-No, yo busco a Kai Hiwatari tiene que conocerlo él es...-_**

**_-Ah, el señor Hiwatari, claro que lo conozco pero...que tiene que ver alguien como usted, con alguien como él...-_**

**_-Eso a usted no le importa ahora dígame en donde esta!-_**

Rei grito con tal desesperación que todo el mundo volteo a verlo pero a él no le importo, lo único que le importaba era saber en donde estaba Kai y ese hombre no le estaba ayudando mucho...

**_-No se altere joven, y lo siento pero no puedo darle esa información...-_**

_**-Por favor...solo necesito saber en donde esta él...-**_

**_-...bien se lo diré...ve aquel Jet que esta despegando? Bien ese es el Jet de los Hiwatari, ahí va el Sr. Hiwatari me supongo que sabe que se dirigen hacia...-_**

_**-Rusia...ya lo se...-**_

Rei se tambalea un poco y Tyson y Max lo sostienen, entonces ven que lágrimas salen de sus ojos y entonces grita con todas sus fuerzas...

_**-KAI!-**_

Rei se despierta y se sienta en la cama, recuerda el sueño que tuvo y se queda mirando el suelo un rato...se pregunta que habrá sido de Kai y de los chicos...entonces mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que ya es tarde y entonces se mete a ducharse rápido.

Llegando al trabajo y después de checar su tarjeta, al dirigirse hacia su lugar nota que todos los demás están reunidos y platican de algo así que se acerca para ver de qué hablan...

_**-Paula? Que sucede?-**_

_**-Rei! Que bueno que llegas estamos tratando de averiguar si Scott tiene problemas-**_

_**-Porque?-**_

**_-Bueno veras esta mañana cuando llegamos y estábamos hablando sobre los trabajos pendientes llegaron esos cuatro hombres y entraron como si nada a la oficina y yo le dije a Scott si quería que llamara a seguridad y él dijo que no, que saliera porque iba a hablar con ellos...-_**

_**-Que raro no?-**_

**_-Si bastante, llevan allí como dos horas...por cierto porque llegaste tarde esta vez?-_**

_**-Em...bueno...-**_

De repente la puerta se abre y sale Scott seguido por esos hombres, se acercan a donde esta Rei y les dice algo...

**_-El es, este hombre es Rei Kon-_**

_**-Que? yo que hice?-**_

**_-Agradecemos su cooperación señor Williams, bien chicos tráiganlo-_**

**_-Hey! Suéltenme alguien ayúdeme-_**

_**-Scott que sucede?-**_

**_-No se preocupen, no es nada malo es solo que Rei obtendrá un mejor trabajo... digamos que obtuvo un ascenso...-_**

_**-Oh...bien...-**_

Los hombres suben a Rei a un auto y luego suben ellos, dos suben con él y los otros dos se van adelante, van en silencio y Rei va un poco asustado solo viendo el suelo, sin levantar la mirada pues no sabe a donde lo llevan ni nada,

De repente el auto se detiene y ellos se bajan y jalan a Rei con ellos, Rei puede notar que es una gran casa, lo llevan adentro y lo dejan en una habitación muy grande, entonces uno de ellos le dice...

**_-Deberías de estar agradecido Rei porque te trajimos hasta aquí...-_**

_**-Te conozco?-**_

**_-Sí, pero todo a su debido tiempo...-_**

El hombre sale y Rei se queda solo y asustado, después de todo no sabe en donde esta ni porque lo llevaron allí...talvez lo habían secuestrado...o a lo mejor iban a matarlo...Recorrio la habitación con la mirada y vio que en un rincon había una nota se acerco a tomarla y la leyo...

**Querido Rei:**

**Sientete como en casa, te trajimos hasta aquí y tambien trajimos todas las cosas de tu departamento, ahora vivirás aquí así que diviértete...**

Bueno estaba en casa de un desconocido que además parecía conocerlo...

Se sentó un rato en un pequeño sofá que estaba allí y estuvo un buen rato hasta que escucho movimiento afuera. Cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba a la puerta se quedo estático no sabía que hacer...de repente la puerta se abrió de par en par y apareció un hombre alto de buen porte, muy bien parecido y demasiado conocido...Rei lo observo unos segundos y luego el hombre cerro la puerta y se acerco a Rei al estar a escasos centímetros de él dijo algo...

**_-...Has cambiado...cortaste tu cabello...no sabes lo difícil que fue encontrarte...-_**

_**-...-**_

_**-No me reconoces?-**_

El hombre se quita los lentes oscuros y la gabardina que traía puestos le sonríe y entonces Rei da dos pasos hacia atrás...

_**-...Kai?-**_

_**-No estas feliz de verme? Es lógico yo...me porte muy mal contigo pero... aquella vez me deje engañar por Yuriy lo lamento en verdad porque por eso perdimos seis años de nuestras vidas que pudimos pasar juntos y en vez de eso yo...-**_

**_-...Yo trate de buscarte...te envié cartas, hice llamadas...fui a buscarte...-_**

**_-Lo se Rei...Yuriy siempre me escondió todo porque pensó que era lo mejor, no lo defiendo, por su culpa nos separamos...cuando me lo confeso todo te juro que lo golpee hasta que me canse pero luego pensé que no tenía caso así que me puse a buscarte, me fue difícil seguirte el rastro, te fuiste sin decirle nada a nadie...se que las cosas no pueden ser como antes pero al menos...al menos dame otra oportunidad...por favor?-_**

**_-...Kai eres la persona más importante en mi vida y la que más me ha lastimado...-_**

_**-...-**_

**_-Pero debo de aceptar que yo aún te amo, te mentiría si te dijera que no lo hago...Kai yo...-_**

**_-No, no digas más yo no voy a dejar que te vayas de mi lado nunca más...-_**

Kai lo abraza y lo besa ambos sueltan algunas lagrimas y de repente entran los cuatro hombres que llevaron a Rei...

_**-Hey parece que ya se reconciliaron...-**_

_**-Oh se ven taaaaan lindos...-**_

**_-Rei te presento a mis hombres de confianza... ello son Sergei, Briam e Iván, mis guardaespaldas...-_**

**_-No nos fue difícil cargarte...-_**

_**-Me imagine...-**_

**_-Y, el es mi secretario, Yuriy Ivanov...-_**

_**-...-**_

**_-Entiendo que no quieras hablarme Rei y no voy a excusarme...lo único que quería era que Kai siguiera los pasos de todos los Hiwatari, yo soy el encargado de la vida de Kai y sabia que ustedes se amaban lo suficiente como para volverse a ver. Tal vez fui muy egoísta pero quiero enmendar mi error, por eso le dije todo a Kai...ahora te pido una disculpa a ti y te prometo que mientras yo este aquí nadie va a interferir en su relación...-_**

_**-Wow Yuriy te luciste y me impresionaste...-**_

**_-Briam callate, Rei nosotros tambien lo sentimos actuamos al lado de Yuriy y lo sentimos mucho...-_**

_**-Bueno tal vez ello lo sientan yo no creo que necesite decirte cuanto te desprecio...-**_

_**-Chicos...esta bien Yuriy no importa...-**_

_**-Ahora si nos disculpan...debemos ir a una cena...-**_

_**-Cena? De que hablas Kai?-**_

**_-Los chicos tambien ansían verte así que los invite a un lugar para que los veas...-_**

_**-Gracias Kai...no me separare de tu lado nunca más...nunca...-**_

**_-Ni yo permitiré que sea así te lo prometo nada nos separara, estaremos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas...-_**

Kai tomo a Rei de la cintura y lo acerco a él y ambos se fundieron en un beso...un beso que sería el comienzo de una nueva vida, una vida que enfrentarían juntos cumpliendo así la promesa que se hicieron el uno al otro de estar juntos...

Fin

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI NO PUES NO IMPORTA...

KAIxREI FOREVER!


End file.
